I Am Kira
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Mimpi- mimpi buruk tentang masa laluku kembali menghantui.Ini semua salahnya yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Kalau begitu, hanya aku ini yang boleh membunuhnya.. Karena akulah Kira. Gaamatsu, gaaxoc


I am KIRA

###

Yep. Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk semua pembenci matsugaa/ gaamatsu maupun matsuri itu sendiri.

Oh iya, di sini saia akan membuat empat OC yang penting; ayah Matsuri, ibu Matsuri, ibu Rika, dan Rika itu sendiri. Dan karena saia tidak tahu nama keluarga Matsuri, saia ngarang saja, jadi nama keluarganya Hikaru saja ya. Nama ayah dan ibunya akan keluar nanti di cerita.

Pairing: Matsugaa, OCxGaa

Disclaimer: semua hal2 yang berhubungan dengan naruto bukan milik saia. Yang milikku dan akan terus menjadi milikku adalah kebencianku terhadap matsuri dan OC-ku yang membenci matsuri juga. (OC saia namanya Rika)

Summary: Mimpi- mimpi buruk tentang masa laluku kembali semua salahnya yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Kalau begitu, hanya aku ini yang boleh membunuhnya.. Karena akulah Kira.(Matsugaa, gaaxoc)

Warning: 1. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian dari diri Matsuri yang ooc, secara ya saia belum pernah liat matsuri di anime. Saia cuma baca manganya yang shippuden.. 2. Banyak sadisnya, menurut saia. 3. Ummm agak banyak OC sebagai karakter pembantu yang nggak penting.

Rating: T? M? Nggak tau, nggak mau tau. Oh, aku tahu. Kata temenku, M.. Gak nyangka.

Keterangan:

Tegak: sedang terjadi

_Italic_: flashback

"…": diucapkan

'…': diucapkan dalam hati

###

..siapa sangka perempuan itu memiliki begitu banyak darah dalam tubuhnya..?

###

_"Lari, Matsuri!! Aku yang akan mengurus orang ini!!" seorang laki- laki dengan umur kira- kira 15 tahunan menggenggam kunai di tangan kanannya erat- erat, mengacungkannya ke seorang gadis yang berada di depannya._

_"Tu, tunggu, ini aku, Rika Hikaru!! Kau tidak mengenaliku?" gadis berambut blonde itu berkata pada lelaki muda itu, lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang berambut cokelat di belakang lelaki itu. "Aku temanmu! Iya, kan, Matsuri?"_

_Seorang gadis di belakang lelaki berambut merah itu berkeringat dingin, terlihat takut melihat gadis berambut blonde panjang itu. Wajah anak berambut cokelat itu pucat.. Dahinya berkerut.. Badannya gemetaran.. Dari wajahnya seolah ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak mengingat sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang dibencinya..._

_"Matsuri, katakan sesuatu! Apa benar dia temanmu?" lelaki itu menoleh ke arah gadis bernama Matsuri itu. Gadis yang dilihatnya hanya bisa memandang balik ke dalam mata lelaki yang sepertinya temannya itu, tanpa ada jawaban yang pasti._

_"Matsuri, apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Rika, saudara tirimu!!" Gadis yang bernama Rika itu mencoba meyakinkan Matsuri, sayangnya Matsuri tak kunjung jua menunjukkan tanda- tanda ia mengenali Rika, ataupun tanda- tanda ia akan mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Tidak.." akhirnya sepatah kata keluar dari bibir merahnya. Rika terlihat kaget, kaget sekali, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, saudara tirinya yang dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu tak mau mengakuinya. ".. Kau bukan saudaraku! Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" ia memutar kepalanya hingga ia menghadap lelaki yang sedang membentuk segel- segel di tangannya. "Koi, ia.." kata- katanya terputus sejenak… "..ia datang untuk membunuhku.. Lakukan sesuatu, kumohon!"_

_Seperti disambar petir rasanya ketika Rika mendengar kata- kata itu. Keluar dari mulut adiknya satu- satunya, tepat di depan matanya. "..Tu, tunggu..Tidak mungkin kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku! Aku…"_

_Bahkan sebelum Rika sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, segel- segel yang dibentuk oleh lelaki berambut merah itu sudah mulai memperlihatkan efeknya terhadap cakranya; tubuh Rika tercincang habis oleh jutsu yang dilancarkan pemuda itu. Darahnya bercucuran, sepotong demi sepotong anggota tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dimana mereka berpijak… Bola mata kanannya terpotong dua, dan otaknya terlihat menyembul dari potongan tulang tengkoraknya, diwarnai dengan warna darah segarnya.. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, bentuk cuping telinganya sudah tak terlihat, dan organ- organ dalam telinganya berceceran di lautan darah..._

Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahunan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan muka pucat dan mata terbelalak, ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya di rumahnya yang sempit dan terpencil di dalam hutan. Cahaya bulan purnama menerobos jendela kamarnya, memandikan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan betapa pucatnya kulit yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut blonde panjang sedada menutupi wajah itu saat wajah itu menunduk. Ia masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, badannya berguncang setiap ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat.

"Khh.." Ia mengerang pelan. "..Lagi- lagi.. Mimpi itu datang.." tiba- tiba saja ia tertawa. Pelan. "Ya.. Ya.. Bagus.. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu membunuhnya saja.. Menghancurkan hidupnya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padaku…"

Diambilnya jubah hitamnya, diselimutkan ke badannya, dan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan hutan itu.

###

tidakkah kau menyadarinya..?

..aku mencintaimu dengan kebencianku..

..menyayangimu dengan dendamku..

###

Matahari tak tampak pagi itu, terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan sinarnya, terlalu takut pada awan yang menghujani desa Suna dengan air matanya. Dua orang ninja Suna yang sedang berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh barang satu- dua jam, menangkap bayangan orang berjubah hitam dengan kedua mata mereka, sedang berdiri di atas salah satu gedung di Sunagakure.

"Gila dia, hujan lebat begini, kenapa dia tidak berteduh?" Ninja bermata kuning berbaju formal berkata.

"Benar, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tegur saja dia?" Temannya yang juga berbaju formal menyarankan, lalu mereka berdua berlari mendekati orang berjubah hitam dengan garis hijau menyala pada belahan jubahnya itu.

"Heei, apa tidak lebih baik kau mencari tempat berteduh bersama kami? Ninja pun bisa terserang penyakit, lho!" Ninja Suna bermata kuning itu berkata pada orang berjubah hitam dari bawah gedung. Petir menyambar, cahayanya membuat semua jadi terlihat, dan yang membuat kedua remaja pria berbaju formal itu kaget adalah sosok yang diselimuti jubah itu adalah seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi.. Yang mengejutkan atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan adalah sosok gadis itu.. Bagian yang seharusnya berwarna putih pada mata kirinya berwarna hitam… Pupilnya hijau menyala.. Warna yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya.. Dan kulitnya.. Sepucat mayat.. Hampir tak bisa dilihat batas dari rambut blonde panjangnya..

"Anu.. Kau tidak kedinginan? Hujan semakin deras, kita harus lekas pergi untuk berteduh.." ninja Suna bermata kuning menaiki gedung itu bersama temannya. Mengajak gadis itu sekali lagi, tapi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, hingga rambutnya yang panjang berkibar- kibar terhempaskan oleh angin yang kuat, yang juga menghempaskan belahan jubahnya, hingga pahanya yang hanya tertutupi celana pendek 1/3 paha itu terlihat. Kulit pucat itu dihiasi oleh bekas sayatan lama.. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bekas potongan yang sudah lama, melintang dari balik celananya hingga ke pinggir lututnya. Kedua remaja Suna di depannya bahkan hampir gemetaran melihat bekas luka yang mengerikan itu..

Dia tak berkata, dia tak bersuara, hanya tangan kanannya mendekati mata kirinya, dan dua chuunin Suna itu dapat melihat bahwa Ia seolah sedang menarik sesuatu dari matanya. Teman ninja bermata kuning itu mengerutkan dahi, Ia mengambil dua langkah kecil ke belakang dan memasang kuda- kudanya.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya, pada saat itu juga Ia menggenggam tombak panjang, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung pemuda di depannya. Tanpa ampun tombak berwarna hijau menyala yang terlihat seperti dibuat dari batu itu menembus dada pemuda bermata kuning itu, menusuk jantungnya, menghapus nyawanya dalam sekejap, dan genangan air di bawah mereka mulai bercampur dengan warna merah darah pemuda itu.

"Shi, Shin'ichi!!" teriak teman pemuda itu. Kepala gadis di depannya terangkat, matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mata ungu pemuda itu. Memandang penuh amarah, penuh benci, penuh dendam kepada pemuda itu. Tak ada mulut yang terbuka, tapi dendam yang tersulut di dalam hati gadis itu terpancarkan dari sinar matanya. Gadis itu memandangi pemuda di depannya secara keseluruhan, dari kaki, badan, wajah.. Pemuda itu tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, tapi.. Senyum licik tersungging di bibir gadis itu yang juga pucat, pandangan matanya bercerita seolah ia adalah elang yang baru menemukan mangsanya.

Gadis itu hendak menarik tombaknya kembali, tapi tak bisa. Menancap terlalu dalam di dada pemuda itu yang masih menghujani genangan air di bawahnya dengan darah. Sinar kehijauan membungkus tombak itu untuk beberapa saat, mengubah bentuknya menjadi pedang besar. Tanpa ragu ia menyeret pedangnya hingga menebas tubuh pemuda bermata kuning dan hampir memutuskannya jadi dua. Menjadikannya mata air darah tanpa akhir. Dengan langkah diseret ia mendekati pemuda yang masih hidup itu.

Petir kembali menyambar, suaranya menggelegar, menambah rasa takut yang kini mati- matian dilawan oleh pemuda berambut merah muda itu. "Apa.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan!!? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau membunuh Shin'ichi?!!" teriaknya.

Gerakan gadis itu terhenti. Tetapi sebelum sempat dihalangnya, pedang besar itu diubah oleh gadis berjubah itu menjadi jarum- jarum kecil, dilemparkannya dengan cepat dan mengenai tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya. "Ukh.." erangnya pelan. Ia pun cepat- cepat melarikan diri, akan tetapi ia terjatuh setelah baru beberapa langkah berlari.

"Enak?" Tanya gadis itu. "Itu racun spesial dari mata kiriku.. Kaki dan tanganmu akan segera lumpuh.." Dan benar saja, pemuda itu langsung tak bisa menggerakkan kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan berwarna kehijauan dari mata kirinya, membentuknya, melemparnya ke arah kaki dan tangan ninja itu, dan menguncinya di dinding.

"Si, siapa sebenarnya kamu?? Apa yang kau mau dariku?!" teriak pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, mengalahkan derasnya hujan itu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.. Jantung pemuda itu berdegup semakin kencang.. Gadis itu pun semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Tatapan dingin gadis itu.. Menyembunyikan kilatan api kebencian di dalam matanya.. Dan jantung pemuda itu pun terasa seperti mau meledak ketika mata hijau mengerikan itu hanya tinggal 2 sampai 3 inci dari depan matanya..

'Aneh. Ini aneh.. Dia sedekat ini tapi..' pikir pemuda itu. Sementara itu gadis itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya.. Tangannya menggapai pundak pemuda itu, dan bibir mereka semakin dekat. Tapi gadis itu mengubah posisi dengan tiba-tiba, dan ia pun mencium pipi putih chuunin Suna itu dengan tak selayaknya seorang yang kejam. Lembut.. Tapi tidak hangat.

'Benar..' batin pemuda itu, detak jantungnya makin tidak karuan, saking cemasnya ia terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu menempel dengannya, merasakan dengan jelas bahwa bibir lembut itu ada di pipinya. Tapi pipinya terasa dingin.. Benar- benar dingin.. Dan dimana seharusnya ada dua jantung.. Hanya satu yang berdetak.. 'Dia.. Jantungnya tak berdetak.. Mustahil.. Dan dinginnya ini.. Jangan-jangan..'

Tepat. Gadis itu tak lagi mempunyai jantung, mempunyai darah..

"..Sudah lama.." gadis itu berkata setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dan kini berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berambut merah muda itu. "..Aku tak merasakan perasaan ini lagi.." Lumayan lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya gadis itu berbicara lagi.

"Namaku.. Tak penting, tapi aku suka dipanggil Kira.." kata gadis itu. "Dan aku mencari seseorang bernama Matsuri.."

"Ma, mau apa kau pada Matsuri?" Tanya pemuda itu. Mata ungu itu memancarkan kecemasan, dan yang tak terduga adalah.. "Kau bisa terbunuh kalau kau mencoba melukainya.."

Darah segar memancar.. Sekali lagi. Warna merah mewarnai genangan air yang masih terus beriak di bawah mereka. "AAAAAARRGHHH!!!" pemuda itu menjerit dengan keras ketika pergelangan kakinya hancur. Benda hijau yang mengunci kaki kirinya telah mencengkeramnya hingga kaki itu putus.

"..Aku bisa membunuhmu, lho? Kau tidak mengerti arti namaku, ya?" kata Kira dengan sinis. Ia mengeluarkan kunai hijau dari mata kirinya, menempelkan mata kunainya ke leher pemuda di depannya. "Lebih tepatnya.. Kau tak mengerti kekuatanku? Yang bahkan sudah membunuh satu temanmu yang chuunin itu?"

"Uh.. Aku tak ber.. maksud untuk mengatakan kalau… kau tak punya ke..kuatan.. uh.." Jawab pemuda itu, masih menahan sakit luar biasa yang ada di kakinya. "..Maksudku.. mungkin Kazekage akan membunuhmu.. Karena Matsuri adalah kekasihnya.."

Bola matanya membesar. Terkejut. Tak menyangka. Hal yang tadinya ia kira hanyalah gosip, ternyata benar- benar terjadi. Napasnya mulai tak beratur. Wajahnya pun tertunduk, rambut blonde panjang itu menutupi wajahnya sekali lagi. "Heh.. Begitu.. Lalu.. Di mana ia sekarang?"

Mata ungu memancarkan keraguan. "Aku juga tak tahu.. Ada yang bilang ia sedang berlatih sendiri di sebuah tebing.." Senyum licik gadis itu berkembang. Semakin licik. Semakin kejam.

"Sendiri, ya.. Bagus.." Kira berbalik, melemparkan kunainya ke tanah, bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hm.. Apa aku akan meninggalkanku begini?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ia sudah sedikit kehilangan rasa takutnya terhadap gadis itu… Entah karena ciuman yang padahal dilakukannya hanya karena ia merindukan seseorang yang lain, atau karena pembicaraan mereka yang terkesan akrab. Ia berharap Kira akan melepas borgolnya..

"Tentu tidak.." pemuda itu tersenyum penuh harapan. "..Racunnya akan segera bekerja dan mengantarmu ke surga," lanjut Kira sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dalam sekejap borgol itu berubah menjadi cairan berwarna hijau, meresap di pergelangan tangan dan kaki pemuda itu, dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah terbujur kaku dan dingin.. Sedingin Kira.. Hanya saja, Kira masih memiliki energi kehidupan, tak seperti pemuda itu.

###

..tak pernah ada kata selingkuh atau berpisah dalam kebencian – itulah mengapa aku lebih suka membenci daripada mencinta..

###

Rambut cokelat muda itu berkibar saat Ia berlari menembus pepohonan. Menuntun dirinya sendiri menuju ke suatu tempat rahasia – paling tidak menurutnya begitu. Sebuah gua besar.. Dengan tebing di tepinya. Pemandangan hutan yang tadi dilewatinya membentang di bawah gua itu. Sedang di atasnya langit masih belum jua menampakkan keceriaannya. Hitam.. Gelap.. Meski tanpa air mata.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." Ia berbisik pelan saat Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gua.

"Jadi kau di sini," ujar seseorang dengan nada dingin. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara; seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya di dalam gua memandangnya dingin. "Matsuri"

Bola mata Matsuri membesar. Wajahnya memucat ketika ia melihat kulit yang pucat di balik jubah hitam itu.. Rambut blonde itu.. Mata itu.. "Kau.. Tak mungkin.. Rika?!" dia berkata, setengah berbisik, suaranya bergetar. Cukup sulit baginya untuk mengontrol cakranya bahkan hanya untuk menahan agar ia bisa berdiri tegak.

Gadis berbalutkan jubah hitam itu turun dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekati Matsuri yang terlihat ketakutan. "Bukan. Namaku Kira," ujarnya. "Dan aku akan _membunuhmu_," satu per satu kata keluar dari mulutnya, diucapkannya dengan penuh dendam. Disilangkannya kedua tangannya di depan mata kirinya..

'Tidak,' batinnya. 'Itu memang Rika, tak salah lagi. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang mempunyai mata itu. Bahkan ayah kami dan ibu aslinya pun tidak..'

_"Dia sudah lahir, Harumi!!" suara bapak- bapak itu menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Seorang bidan dan seorang pembantunya berdiri di depan tempat seorang ibu berbaring lemah dan masih terengah- engah di atas kasur. Pembantu bidan itu membawa seorang bayi di kedua lengannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. Bayi yang cantik.. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti ibunya. Terlhat bahwa rambutnya cokelat tua, lurus dan lembut seperti ayahnya. Pun cokelat tua seperti ibunya, tak lain adalah mata kanannya.. HANYA mata kanan saja._

_"Oh, tidak, Yukio.. Kenapa mata kirinya juga seperti itu, Yukio?" Ibu itu mulai menyadari adanya hal yang janggal pada anak itu. Matanya. Mata kirinya. Berwarna hitam. Pupilnya hijau. Layaknya bayi biasa, ia menangis.. Dari mata kanannya bercucuran air mata.. Tapi dari mata kirinya, mengalir air berwarna hijau menyala.. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, setiap kali tetesan 'air mata' itu jatuh ke lantai, lantainya akan melepuh.. Melebur.. Hingga berlubang._

_Bapak bernama Yukio Hikaru itu hampir saja membanting makhuk yang kini sedang menangis di gendongannya, tetapi ibu itu menghalanginya. "Kenapa, Harumi? Kenapa kita harus membiarkan makhluk mengerikan ini hidup?!"_

_"Apa kau sudah gila?!" ibu bernama Harumi Hikaru itu balas membentak. "Semengerikan apapun.. Seburuk apapun.. Ia tetaplah anak kita, Yukio! Mata itu.. Memang aneh, tapi mata itu warisan dari kakekku!"_

_Bapak itu tertegun. "Kakek.. Mu..?"_

_Ibu itu mengangguk. Sinar matanya lebih meyakinkan dari tulisan tangan Tuhan. Paling tidak bapak itu beranggapan begitu. "Benar, Yukio. Kakekku dulu juga memiliki mata seperti ini.. Percayalah, ini tak akan berpengaruh begitu buruk.."_

_"Tapi Harumi.. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan orang- orang katakan jika mereka melihat mata ini.. Mata yang menjadi simbol ketidakmurnian ini.. Mata yang merupakan hal yang lebih buruk dari hal yang paling buruk ini.. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh siluman ini.."_

_"Yukio!" Harumi membentak lagi. "Kalau memang kakekku seorang campuran siluman.. Lalu kau mau apa? Toh pada akhirnya orang- orang mau memaklumi beliau… Dan beliau bisa hidup normal seperti orang biasa.. Percayalah, memiliki darah tidak murni bukan berarti tak ada kemungkinan untuk menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa.."_

_"Tapi ia tak akan bisa diakui sebagai ninja…"_

_"Memang benar, kakekku juga tidak.. Tapi biarkanlah ia hidup sebagai orang biasa, Yukio.."_

_"Ba.. Baiklah, bu.." akhirnya hati bapak itu luluh._

_"Kalau begitu.. Siapa namanya? Bagaiana kalau kita beri saja dia nama.. Rika?"_

_Bapak itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terserah kau saja.." Tapi hati bapak itu masih menyimpan sejuta keraguan.._

"A.. Apa.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rika?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi tangan- tangan pucat Kira bergerak secepat kilat yang menyambar, melempar jarum- jarum kehijauan ke arah mangsanya. Matsuri hendak menggerakkan kakinya, tapi terlambat.. Dua jarum menancap di lengan kirinya yang digunakannya melindungi dirinya, sementara lainnya menancap di tanah di sekitarnya.. Melelehkannya. "Terlambat, Matsuri. Racunnya akan segera menyebar. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku.. Racun itu hanya akan membuat tanganmu lumpuh.."

Ia tak bodoh tapi juga tak cukup pintar. Matsuri segera berlari menjauh, tapi Kira telah menghancurkan pintu keluarnya. Dengan kau-tak-mungkin-tak-tahu-bagaimana, dinding di atas pintu keluar meledak. Ledakannya meruntuhkan; menutupi pintu keluarnya, meski tak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan seluruh gua itu.

"Ukh.."

"Kau tak akan bisa lari, Matsuri.. Sebelum aku mendapat jawabannya," kata Kira, berlari mendekati Matsuri.

"..Tapi sebelum itu.. Aku harus tahu.."

Alis Kira terangkat sedikit. Hampir tak terlihat. Tapi mata Matsuri cukup jeli rupanya.

"Kenapa.. Kau masih hidup?" Tanya Matsuri.

Kira mendengus pelan. "Dengan ini, kau mengakui perbuatanmu.. Benar, kan, pembunuh yang berlagak suci?" Matsuri tak menjawab, tapi Kira memang tak mencari jawaban untuk itu, karena ia tahu gadis berambut cokelat itu tak bisa mengelak.

"Karena Gaara belum membunuhku.. Ia memang menghancurkan tubuhku dua bulan yang lalu, memotong- motong tubuhku _sesuai keinginanmu,_ tapi ia tak menyentuh nyawaku sedikit pun.. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa.. Hmm, bagaimana bisa ninja sebodoh ia menjadi Kazekage.. Kau lihat, Matsuri.. Bekas potongan di wajahku ini.. Dan di pahaku ini.. Ini hasil perbuatan Koi-mu itu.. Bukan, tapi _Koi-ku yang kau rebut_.." Matanya tertutup sejenak, lalu membuka lagi. Kali ini Ia memandang ke arah saudara tiri yang beda ibu dengannya itu dengan benar- benar sinis. "Mata ini, Matsuri.. Mata inilah yang membuatku hidup kembali dengan jantungku sebagai bayarannya.. Mata ini mengambil jantungku, juga warna rambutku, dan aku mengambil kehidupan darinya.. Nyawa yang tak terbatas.. Dengan kata lain, _abadi_.." Dan pada saat itu, semua orang salah sangka. Mereka tahu pasti bahwa mata siluman itu memang sebuah kelemahan yang fatal, bahwa jika disentuh saja pemiliknya bisa pingsan – bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau menusuknya, tapi dengan kebencian, mata itu bisa menjadi kekuatan..

"Tak mungkin!" Matsuri berteriak di antara kebingungannya dan keheranannya. "Mana ada yang seperti itu! Tak ada yang bisa abadi!"

"Tapi buktinya ada di depanmu, idiot," ujarnya lagi. Ia terlalu malas melanjutkan perdebatannya, meski ia memang tidak abadi karena mata kirinya adalah kelemahan terbesar darinya. Tetapi ia berlari mendekati Matsuri yang sudah tak bisa menggerakkan lengan kirinya. "Nikmatilah pertunjukan kematianmu ini." Tangan kanannya kembali mendekati mata kirinya, menarik seutas benang tebal kehijauan, membentuknya menjadi busur dan beberapa anak panah, melepasnya ke arah Matsuri. Ia menghindar, kali ini berhasil menjauhi anak panah- anak panah itu. Sayangnya anak panah- anak panah itu mengejarnya.

"Aaaaah!!" Matsuri menjerit saat anak panah menancap di perut, paha dan punggungnya. Meleleh dan meresap ke dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa nyeri.. Tak tertahankan..

"Cuma itu, eh?" Tanya Kira dengan sinis di sela- sela senyum liciknya. "Kau yang _berjanji akan melindungi Gaara _bahkan tak bisa melawanku sedikit pun? Tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu sedikit pun di depanku? Kalau kau memang membenciku, bangkit dan lawan aku! Aku akan menyerangmu dengan seluruh kekuatanku!!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku tak membencimu.." elaknya di sela- sela erangannya, menahan sakit luar biasa yang berlangsung di seluruh tubuhnya. "..Kenapa.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Aku adikmu!!"

"Kenapa katamu?" tanyanya. "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu! Kenapa, Matsuri? Kalau kau mengaku adikmu kenapa _kau meminta Gaara untuk membunuhku_?! Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?!"

_Sebuah taman. Hal yang sangat jarang ditemui di desa yang tandus dan kering seperti Suna. Tapi kehidupan memang eksis di sana; sebuah oase, yang telah menjadi tempat favorit penghuni desa Suna untuk berkunjung di waktu luang mereka, kadang membawa anak mereka bemain di sana._

_Seorang laki- laki berambut merah berumur kira- kira 13 tahun bersama seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat tua duduk di bawah sebatang pohon yang besar. Berlindung dari sinar matahari yang terik. Terlihat beberapa orang lain yang juga berlindung di bawah pohon lainnya di taman yang penuh bunga di rerumputan yang menjadi karpet mereka."Rika-chan.." panggil lelaki itu. Yang dipanggilnya hanya bisa menjawab "Ya?" sembari berusaha menahan agar pipinya tak terlampau merah karena panggilan yang tak biasa dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu._

_"Aku.. Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini.." pipi lelaki itu pun tak kalah merahnya. Menemani detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar. "Aku.. Aku men.. Menyukaimu.."_

_Seperti ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak dengan indah di dalam hati gadis bernama Rika itu. Senyumnya merekah, menggantikan ekspresi bingung yang tadinya hinggap di wajahnya. "Aku.. Juga, Gaara-sa –"_

_Rambut merahnya berkibar ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang gadis itu. "Tidak usah pakai –san.."_

_"Ba, baiklah, Gaa-"_

_"Rika!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama gadis itu. Rika menoleh. Dilihatnya seseorang berlari kearahnya dari kejauhan. Dari titik yang semu menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya._

_"Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanyanya._

_"Lihat!" Matsuri menunjuk ke arah dari mana ia datang. Yukio Hikaru berdiri di sana, dengan senyum terhangatnya yang belum pernah Rika lihat sebelumnya. "Ayah sudah berubah pikiran! Dia.. Dia bilang padaku dia sudah mulai bisa menerimamu!! Sambutlah ia, Rika! Ia mau menjadi ayahmu!"_

_Suara Matsuri terngiang di telinga gadis dengan mata kiri hijau itu. 'Ia mau jadi ayahmu.. Ia mau jadi ayahmu.. Ia mau jadi ayahmu!!' "Ia.. Ia mau jadi ayahku? Tapi… Tapi.. Bagaimana –"_

_"Sudahlah, Rika!" senyum Matsuri tak kalah hangatnya dari ayahnya. Juga merupakan sesuatu yang jarang ia lihat. Matsuri biasanya tak perduli akan dirinya.. Dingin.. Tapi ini.. "Temui saja dia! Aku akan menemani Gaara selama kau bersama ayah.."_

_"Selamat, ya, Rika.." Gaara berkata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Meski hampir tak terlihat, tapi senyum itu benar- benar ada di wajahnya.. "Keluarga yang kau dambakan kini ada di depan matamu.."_

_Air matanya berlinang. Mengalir lewat pipinya, lalu jatuh ke rerumputan. Rika memeluk Gaara sejenak, sebelum ia berlari dengan riang dan meneriakkan satu kata yang sangat ingin dipanggilnya untuk saat ini: "Ayah…"_

_"Ayah di sini, Rika.." Yukio berkata, kemudian memeluk erat anak gadis bermata cokelat yang sangat mengingatkannya pada istri keduanya yang telah meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Rika karena pendarahan yang terlalu parah._

_Hangat.. Perasaan hangat yang aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan Rika pun menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya.. Rika merasa terlindungi dalam pelukan itu, merasa seperti hidup kembali dari kehausan akan kasih sayang, merasa.. Seperti jadi orang paling beruntung yang pernah ada.. _

"_..Tapi sekarang tidak," tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Yukio mengagetkan Rika, dan sebelum Rika sempat berpikir apa yang sedang ingin dikatakan ayahnya..Badannya sudah terasa lemah.. Kepalanya terasa berat.. Matanya terasa seperti dipaksa untuk menutup.. Akibat mata kirinya disentuh oleh Yukio.. Dan satu- satunya yang bisa ia ingat sebelum ia pingsan, hanyalah tatapan licik ayahnya.._

_"Hah? Di mana aku?" esoknya ia terbangun. Matanya mengawasi, melihat ke sekelilingnya, pandangannya menyapu tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "..Ini.. Hutan..? Tapi.. Di mana ayah?"_

"Dan sejak saat itu, Matsuri.. Aku pun mulai sadar.. Ternyata kau belum berubah.. Kau tak ubahnya setan yang berlindung di balik topeng malaikatmu.. Tak ubahnya iblis yang lihai menyembunyikan tampang aslinya.. Kau menyuruh ayah untuk membuangku, bukan?"

Matsuri hanya bisa menatap Kira dengan lemah. "Itu.. Bukan aku.. Ayah sendiri yang –"

Sebatang jarum melesat dari genggaman tangan Kira, menembus leher Matsuri, yang anehnya tak menimbulkan luka.. Memang tidak, tapi membuat Matsuri tak bisa berbicara untuk sejenak. "Tak bisa mengelak lagi, kan?!" teriak Kira. "Bahwa pada saat itu, memang kau membenciku! Kau dan ayah sama- sama tak menginginkanku, yang selalu membuat orang- orang ketakutan dengan mata kiriku ini, kan?!"

Air mata Matsuri jatuh bercucuran. Bukan karena ia menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak, tak akan pernah. Ia hanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.. Hanya karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan musuh satu- satunya.

"Tapi ingatlah, Matsuri.. Tak selamanya yang diakuilah yang menang.." Kira melempar cairan hijau lagi, kali ini mengunci kedua tangan dan kaki Matsuri dengan rantai panjang yang teruntai hingga ke langit- langit gua itu.

_Dan satu- satunya yang bisa ia ingat sebelum ia pingsan, hanyalah tatapan licik ayahnya.. Dan adik tirinya yang menyeringai, sembari berkata, "Karena aku yang diakui sebagai ninja ini yang telah menang mudah dari sampah sepertimu.. Dari mata silumanmu yang justru menjadi kelemahanmu.. Gaara hanya akan mengakuiku, dan bukan kau.."_

"Karena aku dan mataku _yang kau bilang sebagai kelemahan _ini.." masih tetap bicara, ia berjalan mendekati Matsuri. "..Telah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari ninja sepertimu sehingga bisa merenggut nyawamu.."

Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Kira yang berdiri di depannya. Ia diam. Tapi tatapan mata itu.. Matsuri membenci Rika – atau sama saja, Kira. Benar- benar membencinya. Menurutnya orang seperti Kira tak pantas hidup. Tapi sebaliknya, menurut Kira, Matsuri juga tak pantas hidup. Tatapan mereka sama- sama dingin, penuh kebencian, dihiasi pula dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Matsuri ingin membunuh Kira – sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kira, ia ingin membunuh Matsuri. Tapi di medan perang, hanya yang kuatlah yang bisa bertahan.. Dan menyerang.

"..Kau tahu.. Aku sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat, Gaara akan menemukanku dan berusaha membunuhku.. Resiko itu terlalu besar.." Kira berkata dalam tatapan dinginnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia akan segera kemari untukku!" Matsuri berteriak. Berharap bisa mengulur waktu sampai ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat menolongnya.. "Dia tak kan pernah kembali padamu! Dia akan membencimu karena sudah mencoba membunuhku!!"

"Oh ya? Kembali untuk orang yang tak berguna sepertimu? Kau hanya menambah berat tugas kesehariannya, tahu. Mati pun tak akan berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya." Kira hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku dan dendamku bukan hanya mencoba tapi memang berniat untuk membu–"

"Kalau memang dia akan melakukannya, lalu kenapa, hah? Dengar, ya, orang sepertimu tak punya sisi baik, tahu!! Apa hanya dendam saja yang ada di pikiranmu, hah?! Kau tak punya perasaan!!! Tak punya akal!! Tak ubahnya seekor hewan!! Kau hanyalah keburukan yang menumpuk!!!" Matsuri berteriak lagi. Kali ini benar- benar marah.

"..Hei, hei.. Memang tak pernah ada baiknya menjadi pendendam sepertiku, tapi kau yang menyebabkannya juga tidak lebih baik, Matsuri.." Kira menengadah. Memandang langit- langit gua seraya tersenyum licik. Mau tak mau itu membuat Matsuri melakukan hal yang sama.

'Ap..' batin Matsuri. 'Apa itu.. Kawat hijau..? Banyak sekali.. Memenuhi langit- langit..' Kawat hijau yang merupakan perangkap itu terentang di langit- langit dengan kunai di tiap ujungnya. Terentang tak beraturan. Saling bersilangan. Tiba- tiba bola mata Matsuri membesar. 'Jangan- jangan..'

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kira. "Lebih tepatnya.. Baru sadar? Aku mendahuluimu sampai ke sini, sehingga aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memasang perangkap itu.. Kau lihat ujung perangkap itu di sana.. Aku akan menekan pemicunya, dan sepasang demi sepasang kunai akan meluncur, membawa kawatnya kearahmu dengan kecepatan tinggi, memotong- motong tubuhmu.."

"Tung–" belum ada satu kata dikatakan oleh Matsuri, Kira melempar sebuah kunai yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari mata kirinya, lalu menancap di dinding. Bukan dinding biasa – tetapi rajah di dinding yang menjadi pemicunya. Seperti kata Kira, sepasang demi sepasang kunai meluncur, membawa kawatnya kea rah mereka, memotong tubuh mereka..

Yang pertama dari utara.. Memotong tubuh mereka secara horizontal di bagian abdomen.. Tetapi tubuh Kira yang terpotong menyambung lagi.. Berkat kekuatan mata siluman itu..

Yang kedua.. Dari timur.. Membelah dada mereka.. Sekali lagi tubuh Kira terpotong.. Sekali lagi, menyambung kembali… Darah memancar dari tubuh Matsuri dan setetes mengenai bibir Kira.. Seolah tak peduli bahwa itu darah, dijilatnya cairan merah itu.. "Rasa darah," bisiknya pelan, "Memang selalu lebih enak jika darah itu milik seseorang yang telah dikenal baik.."

Yang ketiga.. Dari atas.. Memotong jari- jemari Matsuri – kedua tangannya yang dirantai terentang seperti sedang disalib..

Kawat- kawat terus berdatangan, memotong tubuh mereka.. Dan hingga kawat terakhir.. Kira masih berdiri di depan Matsuri, menunggu potongan- potongan tubuh gadis berambut cokelat muda itu jatuh berceceran ke tanah..

Adalah sebuah keajaiban, mata Matsuri masih bisa melihat – matanya melirik tangan kanannya. Senyum licik Kira mengembang tatkala matanya melihat satu per satu jemari Matsuri jatuh ke tanah ditemani tetesan- tetesan darah.. Dilihatnya mata Matsuri memancarkan sinar ketakutan..

Kemudian kedua sikunya.. Jatuh meninggalkan pergelangan tangannya yang masih tergantung di rantai yang tadi mengikatnya.. Yang seakan menjadi awan, yang menyiram lantai gua dengan gerimis darah.. Lalu bahunya.. Kini Matsuri seperti buntung.

Lalu sebagian kepalanya, dimulai dari dahi ke atas.. Bergeser sedikit demi sedikit dari tempat dimana seharusnya berada.. Rambut cokelat muda melambai- lambai ketika potongan kepala itu jatuh ke depan Matsuri.. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas benda putih berselimutkan warna abu- abu di dalam potongan kepala itu kini dialiri oleh darah.. Seperti sungai tak berujung, yang juga mengalir dari bekas potongan di kepala Matsuri, sebagian tertahan di alis- alisnya, sebagian mencari jalan lain untuk mengalir; melalui hidungnya, kemudian menetes ke samudera darah yang menjadi tempat mereka berpijak..

Kemudian tubuhnya.. Bergeser perlahan tetapi pasti di bagian pahanya yang terpotong diagonal. Dagingnya kemerahan, tulangnya putih bercampur warna merah dari darahnya. Dilihatnya sejenak potongan pahanya itu, sebelum tubuh beserta kepalanya jatuh ke tanah, dan kedua pahanya pun jatuh, ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Membuat yang tenang jadi beriak, terpancar kembali beberapa tetes darah ke sekitar bibir Kira, dijilatnya lagi.

Kira berlutut. Dirabanya wajah Matsuri. Ia tertawa pelan. "..Ironis sekali.. Kau bilang ninja sepertimu bisa menang dari sampah sepertiku.. Kenyataannya, justru aku yang menang mudah darimu.." Matanya melirik dengan tajam ke arah jantung Matsuri yang meski lemah masih berdenyut. Diambilnya potongan lengan Matsuri, ditariknya tulang lengannya dengan kasar, kemudian menusukkannya ke jantung itu. Tak dihiraukannya darah yang membasahi tulang itu hingga membasahi sarung tangannya.

"Salam terakhir dariku," katanya. "Tentunya sangat berat berpisah denganku, kan, Matsuri? Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberimu salam terakhir yang benar- benar membuatmu puas."

DIlemparnya daging lengan Matsuri ke belakangnya. Ditariknya lagi tulang lengan yang menancap di jantung itu. Ditusukkannya lagi. Ditarik lagi. Ditusuk lagi. Ditarik lagi. Ditusuk lagi. HIngga bentuk jantung Matsuri sudah tak terlihat jelas lagi. Seperti gumpalan merah berlumur darah yang juga merah. Kini dengan tulang itu, dihantam- hantamnya gumpalan itu hingga benar- benar hancur. "Sayangnya kau sudah mati," bisiknya. "Seandainya manusia belum mati meski jantungnya dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya.. Kau pasti masih mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.. Sampai kau mati.."

Setelah berhenti sejenak, Kira berdiri, beranjak dari tempat itu. Bersiap untuk pergi menjauh sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya di tempat itu. "Giliran selanjutnya.." dia berbisik pelan. Angin dingin berhembus. Mengibarkan jubah hitamnya. "..Mungkin akan menjadi milikmu, Gaara.."

###

###

Duh…!!!

Jelek yah? Maklum lah, pengalaman pertama author di bidang tragedy nich. Duh, maaf beribu maaf!! Saya memohon agunging samodra pangaksami (kayaknya kalimat ini sudah pernah saia pake dulu)!!!

and, sesuai dengan kata2 Kira, sbenarnya saia bingung, mau dibikin chapter 2 ttg kematiannya gaara apa gak ya? ato mau dibikin selese di sini aja? bisa minta pendapat pembaca sekalian???

Pokoknya tq banget mau mbaca, syukur2 mau ngereview.. Tq.. Tq.. Tq.. 1000x


End file.
